Sparks Fly
by Mrs.Becker
Summary: Her name was Katherine Harper and she owned Harper Energy. His name was Tony Stark owner of Stark Industries and Ironman. When Kat and Tony finally admit their feelings for each other things change in more ways than one. Prequel to the Avengers movie. Tony Stark/OC


**Ironman/Tony Stark oneshot**

**Author's note - This is a oneshot with my OC superhero Catalyst. This is an OC/Tony Stark oneshot. This will be a prequel to the Avengers movie and after the first two Ironman movies. This oneshot will have a follow up story like my Hulk one shot.**

* * *

Katherine "Kat" Harper (Catalyst)

Age: 30 years

Sex: Female

Weight: 120 lbs

Height: 5'7"

Occupations: Current owner and CEO of Harper Energy

Species: Human and she is British but moved to America when she attended MIT at 15 and her companies headquarters are in New York along with her home.

Powers: During an experiment to produce a better stronger form of energy before the arc reactor was invented there was an explosion and Kat was pulled into the uncontrollable energy. Her body absorbed all of the energy and changed to represent only the energy. In Kat's energy state she becomes a full state of energy where there is no skin or organs just energy taking her human shape. She can use this energy to power and take over anything that is powered by energy. She can also send waves or blasts of anergy at enemies. Kat even has the ability to take over and power the iron suits.

Fighting Styles: No fighting style just her powers.

Gadgets/Weapons: Kat has an ear piece that she always has with her to allow her to talk to her robot which is just like JARVIS but her name is Serena and is also a British voice. She also has a Necklace she always wears in her human form to keep all of the energy inside the necklace and when she takes it off she turns into her energy state.

Appearance: See her superhero looks on my tumblr I posted up pictures of her and Emily Blunt who portrays her face and body structure along with her human appearance. ( .com)

Favorite Food: Crab Stuffed Mushrooms and Salmon.

Hobby: Kat is a very hard working person and when she isn't works in her labs she is showing her face all over New York at premiers and clubs to get herself known. If she ever has free time she also likes to paint.

Family?: Kat's father and mother are still alive when Kat turned 20 her father passed Harper Technologies to her after her brother's death in a similar accident to Kat's accident.

Personality: Kat has a strong attitude and is very sarcastic. She is also very popular with the people showing her face all over the country to improve her companies name. She is open and outgoing even though she can be mean and sarcastic. Kat and Tony like to hold arguments and battles against each other even though they actually don't hate each other they just like to argue over who is smarter and better.

Story: Kat grew up in Great Britain until she turned 15 and got accepted to MIT. Her and her family moved to America where she went to school and her parents opened up a second headquarters for Harper Technologies in New York. Kat went to college with Tony and it was there where they became "rivals". They competed against each other and would argue but they were each other's best friend. When Kat was 20 her older brother Ethan was murdered it took a huge toll on not only Kat but her father as well because her brother was his favorite. Ethan was next in line to take over Harper energy and since he was dead her father couldn't bare to stand there anymore so he gave it over to Kat. Her mother and father have little to no connection with her at all they call once a year on her birthday to tell her to try harder and be like her brother and improve the company more but that is it all they every say. Kat has learned to ignore them and has progressed her company farther than they ever would have done. When Kat was 26 there was a lab accident when she was trying to produce a stable and clean source of energy, the machine she made to produce the energy malfunctioned and exploded into a mass ball of energy consuming Kat's entire body. When Kat woke up her lab was destroyed and Tony Stark was screaming her name running into the room. Tony Stark was there to lift her out of the rubble and bring her to his house, where he tended to her wounds and discovered her new powers. When Kat's powers fully woke up her energy was so strong it took out all the power in New York city. After the power surge Tony and Kat worked together to create a way to hold her energy in which they made a special necklace ( .com ) that holds her energy until broken or farther than a mile away from her. She may not wear it all the time but it if it isn't on her it is in her purse and by her side.

* * *

**Sparks Fly**

The black limo pulled up in front of the crowded awards hall. I laughed slightly at the insects flashing photos and trying to make headlines on someones personal life.

_ "Typical paparazzi," _I thought as my door opened and I slid out of the car. The flashes came quickly and voices to follow.

"Ms. Harper who are you wearing!" "Ms. Harper that is a beautiful dress!" "Ms. Harper Tony Stark is here also is it true you guys have slept together!"

Now that struck a never I really hate when they make up some crazy story about Tony and I, it's so simple and stupid because we clearly aren't together he is a man whore.

"How about you pathetic pieces of dirt stay out of my life and get your facts straight before you talk to me about a non existent relationship between me and a pompous asshole," I glared coldly at the paparazzi and walked further down the red carpet.

"Oh, did it just get colder in here? I'm pretty sure I feel a chill," Tony Stark mocked as I walked up to him.

"Cold? That's funny Stark I thought your little arc reactor would just spark up from being in my presence," I smirked as he wrapped his arm around my waist giving a smile to the cameras.

"Now lets start some more rumors my little Catalyst," he smirked sliding his hand over my butt making me smirk in return.

I leaned into his body and brought my lips to his ear gently placing a kiss on his earlobe and whispering into his ear, "Why do you always call me that Stark?" The cameras were definitely flashing now and people were whispering all around us.

"You ask me that a lot you know," He laughed as we walked a little farther, "well, my beautiful lady a catalyst is a person or thing that precipitates an event."

"And how does that relate to me?"

"Well after your accident you became a source of energy, of life, intern you are now a catalyst because you make things happen, you start an event ,if you will, with your power," he explained as we walked inside the Golden Globe award ceremony.

Tony and I were seated next to each other as always and I smiled as Pepper walked in with her fiancé in tow.

"Wow Pepper you nabbed yourself a looker," I commented in my british accent, "I am Katherine Harper you can call me Kat," I introduced myself shaking the mans hand but not really paying any attention to his name. Tony caught my attention as he rested his hand on my thigh.

I leaned over to his ear, "Now Mr. Stark I not one of your cheap fangirls, remember last time you tried to get in bed with me?" I smiled as he smirked leaning towards my ear.

"Now Mrs. Harper you know I love a challenge beside I've been trying to get you in my bed for years now and if I say so myself I've gotten very close to you screaming my name four times now," at this I blush slightly and pulling away from his ear.

"I was drunk Tony so that doesn't count," I told him as I listen to them calling out awards.

"How about we ditch the rest of this thing and we go to my place because I have something to show you," Tony looked at me as he placed his hand in front of me helping me out of my seat.

* * *

Once we arrived at Tony's house we stepped inside and I got a warm greeting from JARVIS, "Ms. Harper it is good to see you again. How are you madame?"

"I'm good thank you for asking JARVIS," I replied smiling.

"How is Serena madame?" He asked.

"Ask her yourself," I said uploading Serena to the system like normal.

"Good day Madame Harper and Sir Stark," Serena said as she was fully uploaded.

"Hello Serena," Tony said, "we will be down in the basement have fun kiddies," Tony told them as he pulled me in my expensive dress down into the basement.

"So what do you want to show me oh great Ironman," I said with a giggle.

"I wanted to ask you for your help actually. I need to know if you could work one of the suits for me while I work on it. I need to see if everything moves right and feels comfortable, I can't do that when I'm inside the suit," he finished pressing the buttons to bring the suit forward.

"Of course I'll help Tony I love the Iron suits."

"Good. I'm going to grab us some drinks why don't you suit up for me," Tony told me walking back up the stairs. I walked up to the suit brushed my hands over the chest of it smiling.

_Tony always could make beautiful things. It makes me so jealous that he could make his powers while mine plague me. _I thought so myself slipping my clothes off then slipping my necklace off willing my self to change form.

"Mmm, I love when you get to do this for me, having you naked is amazing," his cocky attitude sparked up as he set down the scotch bringing his hand up to my arm then pulling it back when he got shocked.

"Now Tony I wouldn't be naked if not for the energy incinerating my clothes, maybe that should be your new project make me clothes that can withstand my energy," I told him phasing into the suit.

"Maybe I should just make you your own suit and use your energy to run it and as weapons," he said as he started working on the chest plate of the suit.

"I wouldn't want to be known as Iron Woman, besides I haven't fought anybody my powers are to destructive you know that Tony.

"We can learn to control it. Look I'll suit up, we can go a few rounds in the rink, and get it under control," he sopped working on the suit and lifted the helmet off looking at my face. I stared at him thinking his invitation over as he messed with the parts around my face. "What's wrong kitty Stark got your tongue?"

I blushed, "No, I was just thinking about your offer. I just don't want to hurt you or anyone."

"What if I promise you that you won't hurt anyone, will you train with me then?" He looked into my eyes and as his hand came up and touched my face pushing some of my hair out of my eyes.

"I'll think about it," I whispered to him. At this moment an unexplainable force started to pull Tony and I closer together and just before our lips touched we were interrupted, "Tony! You didn't tell me you were supposed to be presenting an award! And THEN you leave not even giving them a warning to replace you!"

Tony and I snapped apart as Pepper came into the basement still in her dress. "You see Pepper that place is boring and I didn't want to give an award to someone from a movie when there are more deserving people," Tony moved back over to the work table pressing a few buttons causing robots to come and pull the suit off of me.

"Oh I'm sorry Tony, I didn't mean to interrupt you guys. I'll leave if you want to be alone," Pepper pulled her data pad closer to her chest blushing as she averted her eyes from my naked body.

"Thank you Pepper. Can you can Ms. Harper some clothes, I don't want her putting that beautiful dress back on and ruining it."

"Ok, I'll be right back," she said as she walked back up the stairs.

"Mr. Stark I think you embarrassed Ms. Pepper," Jarvis spoke up.

"I think it was Ms. Harper who did that Jarvis," Serena commented.

"It's not my fault that clothes burn right off my body," I laughed as Pepper came back downstairs handing me a pair of jeans that look like they were hers and one of Tony's band shirts. I stepped into the bathroom in the basement and quickly changed into the clothes Pepper brought me. I left the bath room and walked up behind Tony, "You know I might just steal some of these shirts. They are quiet comfortable," I smiled whispering into his ear as I pressed my chest against his back wrapping my arms around his chest. I watched as his adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed hard blushing.

"Don't tease me Katherine you know I can't handle to being teased by you," he leaned into me.

"Awww the big bad Stark can't handle some teasing," I teased moving to sit in his lap. Tony wrapped his arms around me burying his face in my neck kissing the warm skin lightly.

"No it's just you make me insane. Everything you do, the way you sway your hips when you walk around me, the way you smell like vanilla, the way you tease me because you know you are the only woman that can bring me to my knees begging for her to touch me, and the way you kiss me and touch me just drives me crazy," he breathed in kissing right under my ear.

"Tony you know why I make you work and beg for it and never give it to you?" He shook his head lightly. "I do it because I don't want to be just another one of your cheap one night stands. I can't handle being one of your throw aways," I pulled back looking him in the eyes.

"What about you and the men you date for two months then throw away you think I want to be one of them. It's better to have one night stands then two months of memories then thrown away like yesterdays news paper!" I raised his voice sliding me off his lip as he stood up and started to pace around.

"You say that when you don't even know why I leave them, I leave them because they don't amount to you, I've always compared every man I've ever been with or talked to to you. If I think they have a shot then I try to see if they can compare to you in my mind but no man will ever amount to the great Tony Stark," I gritted my teeth storming out of the basement leaving Tony in a state of shock.

"Serena pull the car around we are leaving and probably won't be back for a long time."

"Yes Miss."

"Miss Katherine, if I may speak to you about this I believe you should try and let him in more maybe if you show him that you truly like him he will do the same," JARVIS spoke stopping me in my tracks. "What do you know you are just an AI," I said coldly storming out of the house.

"Mr. Stark Katherine is a person who has felt a lot of pain wether family related or from he research, you have to be careful with her maybe if you start showing her you really like her she will be with you," Serena explained to Tony who stood there and listened.

"What do you know you are just an AI," He said picking up and wrench and trowing it at the wall.

I walked into my large house and just felt so empty. No people there just me and my AI, no one wants to be with a girl who can supply the entire world's energy. I walked up to my room and took off my clothes to get comfortable. I picked up Tony's shirt and glared at it, _Stupid Tony. Why do you have to be so difficult and pompous and sexy and smart and Uhhhhhh! _"Tony Stark I hate you so much!" I broke down crying as I held the shirt in my hands.

"Serena, please cut off all the lights," I whispered from my curled up form.

"Yes, madame," she replied and shut off the lights.

I slowly stood up and looked at the red silk sheets those sweet memories of us in my bed and is his bed. He always managed to get me there when I was in relationships. Maybe it was his way of saying he wanted me. I couldn't help but blush when I though about the last time we were in my bed together.

_"My beautiful Catalyst, come and lay with me," Tony grinned as he slipped off his jacket and shoes and slid into my bed. He had me in a trance as I slowly slipped out of my heals and into the bed._

_ "Why are you so beautiful? It drives me crazy every time I see you I go crazy," He whispered as he moved on top of my body kissing my neck._

_ "Tony," I moaned as he kissed the spot right under my ear. I closed my eyes and let his hands feel every curve of my body as his sweet lips missed my neck tenderly._

I remember him never being rough like he usually was with women. He never got mad when I stopped him, he just smiled, kissed me tenderly, and told me he would always stop when I wanted him too.

Tony was always there for me, _always. _He was the one who saved me from death and the one that pulled me out of the rubble when everyone else ran away. He saved me from myself taught me to control it and showered me with affections when he could easily brought home twenty women instead of try and get me.

"Serena, why does he want me so much even though I constantly push him away?" I asked her sitting up on the floor.

"He does it because he truly loves you Miss Katherine. He also knows you love him and you are just scared of the pain of rejection but I can tell you he won't hurt you."

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I walked out of the basement and to my room falling on to the bed in a huff. "JARVIS I can't understand why she does this to me. I try I really do she knows I haven't been with anyone in months because I only want _HER_ I can't stand trying to fill the void with other women I need _HER_," I was beyond frustrated.

"Mr. Stark she does love you it's just she needs you to prove it to her that you love her and I don't mean the times when she and you had a few drinks sir I mean no drinks just emotions," JARVIS spoke wisely he always was very a genius.

"JARVIS thank you, prepare the mark VII I have to leave and fast," I said running down to the basement.

"Yes sir," JARVIS answered as I jumped into the suit and flew off to Kat's house.

* * *

**Kat's POV**

I slipped on Tony's shirt and walked down the stairs feeling the brisk air brush across my bare legs. I walked into the kitchen to hear a loud noise and a gust of wind swaying the trees.

"Tony," I whispered under my breath opening the door and running outside to see Tony in his Ironman suit landing in my driveway.

"TONY," I yelled as I jumped into his arms, "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you," I looked at him as his mask lifted up revealing his smiling face.

"It's not your fault my catalyst I should have told you how much I need you in my life. I need you more than I need Pepper and she runs my life," he laughed and leaned down pressing his tender lips against my soft ones. I have never felt happier than at that current moment it was as if all the energy in my body was exploding and sparks flew around us.

"Hey beautiful, want to go for a ride?" Tony asked me as his lips left mine.

"I don't know Ironman, I had some different _thoughts _on how we can spend the day," I smiled and winked at him.

"Oh really," He laughed and picked me up wrapping my bare legs around his iron clad waist and pressing his lips against mine. I pulled away and laughed pointing inside the house and he smiled carrying me inside and up to my bedroom. Tony laid me gently on the bed as he stepped out of the suit and climbed over me with that sexy smirk.

~To be continued

* * *

**Author's note - Thank you very much for reading hope you enjoyed it. There will be a sequel which follows the avengers movie so keep posted for the sequel and please review!**


End file.
